undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Mayhem Memoirs
TheFreakingWeirdo Instagram The Freaking Weirdo |date = May 31, 2018 |website = Tumblr Facebook |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = WIP |creator = Xerxes Suico |cocreator = Xerxes Suico |writer = Xerxes Suico |artist = Xerxes Suico |spriter = Xerxes Suico}} Mayhem Memoirs (Previously known as ChaoticTaleAU) is an Undertale AU that takes place after a malfunction of the DT Extractor Machine created by Gaster. Due to this, the timeline was reset and glitched. Gaster got sent to it, and he wants to find a way to fix it. Characters Undertale Characters W.D. Gaster W.D. Gaster was the Royal Scientist in the original timeline. He built the DT Extractor to break the barrier and free monster-kind, but something went wrong and the machine sent him to the glitched timeline. He desperately wants to find a way to fix it. Frisk Frisk is a child from the surface with a broken determination soul (along with Chara). Everytime they die and reload, a piece of their soul gets chipped. * Frisk is still the Protagonist The Tulips The Tulips are the flowers that "revived" Undyne and Alphys. The flowers also act as their disguise as well. * The Tulips act as the Empty One Papyrus Papyrus is a flamboyant, ambitious, optimistic, and kind skeleton that lives in the Ruins. He wants to prove he's the best at everything and wants to befriend everyone. * Papyrus acts as the Inactive Asgore Asgore is the former king of the underground. After a traumatic incident, he retreated to the Ruins and lived there ever since. He is the biological father of Asriel, and a foster father of Chara. * Asgore acts as the Recluse Napstablook Napstablook is a cousin of Mettaton that is shy and likes music. They became happier and much more confident, due to their cousin being there beside him. They like being a ghost and do not want to be corporeal. * Napstablook acts as the Judge Mettaton Mettaton is an entertainment robot since 1904. He originally was built by Alphys. He protects the people of Snowdin. He broadcasts his multiple attempts of killing Frisk and disguising it as entertainment. * Mettaton acts as the Ambitious Bratty and Catty Bratty and Catty were always grieving of the death of Alphys, since she's their friend. To distract themselves from it, they put up a shop in Herbst. * Bratty and Catty are the Shopkeepers Muffet Muffet is a hired sentry of Mettaton in the Waterfall. Like her boss, she desperately want to get Frisk's soul and protect the inhabitants of the place. * Muffet acts as the Sentry Sans Sans is a loner scientist that just wants to protect Papyrus at all costs. He is currently living away from him due to his research and experiments can potentially harm people and his brother. * Sans acts as the Enraged Chara Chara is the first human to fall with a broken soul. Similarly, to Frisk, they also have a determination soul. Chara became the Royal Scientist for a long time and due to their work, they became popular overtime. * Chara acts as the Royal Scientist and the Celebrity So Sorry So Sorry is a Lab Assistant of Chara for a while. He desperately wants to leave his job and move on to something else, but Chara refuses. * So Sorry is the Lab Assistant Toriel Toriel is the biological mother of Asriel, and a foster mother of Chara. She is the former queen of the underground but she was exiled. She is currently living in Hotland to guide people from Chara's "defenses". She's also a nurse in the Secure Center. * Toriel is the Guardian Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is an enraged ghost possessing a dummy as their body. They are always enraged and mean to others. They are lost in the Core and said that they hate puzzles. * Mad Dummy acts as the Trainee Flowey Flowey is one of the golden flowers made by Asriel. He acts as a guide through New Home and an informant of Asriel. Asriel Asriel is a boss monster with a modified soul that Chara made. He became the king of the underground when he was only 18, years after when Toriel was exiled. * Asriel is the Monarch Undyne & Alphys Undyne and Alphys are the fallen monsters that were killed by several humans on the surface. They were revived through a form of tulips but soulless. Since the war, Undyne has become obsessed to take revenge on humans and kills every single one of them that falls in the underground. Alphys is indeed soulless physically, but not mentally. She is always the person that tries to stop Undyne from doing wrong things. * Undyne and Alphys both act as the Fallen and the Soulless Added Characters Red Red is a character from the game Undertale:RED by Taxiderby. She was a guard in training but she stopped. She returned to the ruins and lived there for years. She always try to protect humans no matter what, but that always end in disappointment. * Red acts as the Caretaker Arial Arial is a character of Smudgeandfrank in Deviantart. She is one of the "Arials" in the Arial Area. She's the only important Arial because she is the mother of the skeleton brothers and knows Gaster. Like Gaster, she is forgotten and she doesn't belong in this world. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The Ruins is a peaceful temperate place. It contains some harder puzzles that keeps monsters safe from harm and also hated by most of them. Snowdin Snowdin is a cold icy winter forest beyond the ruins. Snowdin is a very quiet place due to the temperature. Only a few people live here. It contains many dangerous and slippery puzzles made by Chara to ensure the protection of the place Waterfall Waterfall is a bright damp autumn swampland. The colors are mostly red and orange. All the mysteries of the land lie within this place. Also, there are lots of spiderwebs and contains lesser puzzles. Hotland Hotland is a very hot area. The place that holds many machineries. It contains many dangerous obstacles that the protagonist must take. It is the place containing the power source of the whole underground. It has some obstacles all around the place. Core The core is the underground's power source built by an unknown scientist and was only improved by Chara. New Home New home is a very temperate and hospitable place with the home of many monsters. Underground Palace The Underground palace is the place where all the monarchy lies within. It contains a wide range of plants everywhere but mostly golden flowers. Added Locations Mystery Worlds Mystery Worlds appear randomly all over the place, even inside the ruins. They are accessed through Space-time Rips. The Mystery Worlds are all completely random. City of Renewal The City of Renewal is a very happy place located under the ruins. It contains the homes of many monsters, shops and more places to explore. Arial Area The Arial Area is a place where almost all of the Arials from different worlds are gathered. It is located in Snowdin where there's a secret path to get to it. Sunshine Harbor Sunshine Harbor is a huge shelter of Mettaton located in Snowdin. Monsters can stay for longer periods of time. It mimics an actual beach resort and has an artificial warming system inside. Herbst Herbst is a village located in Waterfall. Many monsters live here and it is very cheerful and peaceful. Secure Center The Secure Center is a shelter of Toriel located in Hotland beside the Core. It is where monsters can live happily and safely. Miscellaneous * Mayhem Memoirs can also be considered as a Switch Up AU. But due to the features being so much different from it, it is mostly a Concept Change AU. * Frisk is not a silent protagonist. They have their own personality and history to be explored. * Space-time Rips are due to the timeline being glitched. They appear all over the place and bring weird things. * Sans is a scientist because of his past that he can't seem to recall. His self-awareness of the timelines weaken in this AU because he doesn't have strong determination. But he knows through his machines. * Asgore knows a little bit of German in this AU. Thus, he named the village of Waterfall as Herbst, defining as Autumn. Story *To be added* Trivia * The Dreemurr story arc was inspired from Inverted Fate, when Asgore leaves the monarchy and letting Toriel rule on her own. * Gaster's glitched form was inspired from Steven Universe, where he has a body made out of hologram but with mass. * The character, Red, is from Undertale:RED by Taxiderby. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic